Hot Springs
by TwiVersed
Summary: Edward and Bella meet (as vampires) during a late-night stroll to the hot springs near Denali, Alaska. Just a quick, M rated, one-shot.
**This was just something random that I wrote up quickly the other day when I was bored (and procrastinating my school work…). It doesn't really have an actual plot line, but I saw a pamphlet advertising some of the sites in Alaska and the hot springs were one of them, so my imagination flew away… Enjoy!**

Tanya watched, enraptured as Edward ducked out of the large wooden cabin hidden deep in the Alaskan wilderness. He had only arrived as a third party guest to Carlisle and Esme's Northern trip, though she had hoped that he had come for a different reason entirely.

Neither of them could deny the fatal attraction Tanya held for Edward. He, too, admittedly, knew that Tanya was a lovely creature, capable of stirring up any emotion she so desired...just not for him. He loved her, of course, as a distant relative to his own, small coven. There was only the three of them: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Edward was hell-bent on making it known to Tanya that this would never change for him. He would never be her mate any more than she would ever be his. She couldn't blame him, not really. Edward had always been a loner in his own right.

Pretending he couldn't listen in to her wanton, desperate visions of joining him in the hot springs, he ran through the wilderness, not bothering to take a towel. Tanya busied herself with visions of drying him off herself - first with her hands, then with her mouth. It was the heat of the waters he was after, and not even Tanya could sully this moment for him.

The springs had always been his favorite place to visit whenever he was in Alaska. Not only were they deathly silent in the dark of the night, but they had an eerie glow to them; the moon's luminescence the only sanction of light. Edward picked up speed as he moved further and further from his parental figures and cousins. He loved them all dearly, but the gathering of so many minds was overwhelming. He welcomed the swallowing of the trees and dirt as they hid his hurried footfalls.

The silence lasted, but the seclusion did not as he slowed just outside of the glacial jutting of the surrounding rocks. The steam rose high into the sky, swirling around the lonesome figure wadding in the springs, her back to him, her dark brown hair dripping far down her ghostly pale body. She turned to glance at the intruder, her expression one of tension and patience. Her eyes, Edward noted, were bright red.

Bella wasn't sure what to do when the male darted through the thickening. She had not even heard his approach; his footsteps must have been lithe and agile. But she could smell him now, his honey-lavender scent mixing with her own freesia infused perfume. She moved in the water to get a better view, keeping herself well beneath the hot liquid. He could see her, surely, but she needn't make it easier for the vampire.

"I apologize," he spoke softly in velvet tones, his full lips parting just slightly with the words. "I hadn't known anyone was here."

His eyes, obscurely bright and gold, darted over her form before looking away with an expression that greatly resembled embarrassment. Bella smiled, a slow moving, seductive grin.

"It's all right." Her voice was but a purr, a Siren call to Edward. He tried to keep his eyes from the perfectly sized, perfectly rounded mounds floating just beneath the surface. She was a Siren, he decided. A Vampire Siren. He imagined Tanya was much the same to her victims.

"Don't be put off," Bella continued, "You can stay if you'd like." She hoped that he'd like to. She hoped for it very much. He nodded once and she licked her lips at the silent promise before turning quickly in the water, her back once again facing Edward. He was unsure of what he was doing as he disrobed almost on instinct, never taking his eyes off of her smooth back and elegant neck. He wanted to press his lips to both, the sensation shocking him.

He hesitated at the feelings coursing through him, but as she waited in the deep water, he had a sinking feeling that he would never again lay eyes on her if he didn't take this opportunity. And he wanted to lay eyes on her, he realized. Every second of every day. Her beauty knew no bounds, her porcelain skin silky over her jaw and cheekbones, her ruby eyes tantalizing, and not in the least dangerous in their coloring.

She was beautiful, she was lovely, she was his.

He moved towards her in the water, his eyes falling closed as the heat surrounded him, melting his marble skin. It moved into him, through him in familiar and yet oh so unfamiliar ways. He had a feeling the vampire beauty before him had a great deal to do with the new warmth as he opened his eyes to find her watching him with fascination.

His hair was a shade she had never before seen; red and brown all at once, the tinted color scheme bouncing off of the moonlight. She wanted to drag her nails through it, to twist the locks around her slender fingers. He would let her, she could see, from the way he was watching her. His eyes were cautious, yet inviting, his chest halfway out of the water, toned and marbled. Bella moved closer to the vampire, an unearthly sensation moving through her that he would never hurt her, would never turn her away.

Edward watched, entranced and beguiled as her legs and arms kicked out once, moving her closer to him. Her chin skimmed the surface of the water until she delved beneath just enough to hide her mouth and nose, but never her eyes. They watched, enraptured as he was, until they reached him. She rose but a few inches from him, water droplets dripping tantalizingly down her cheeks and beneath her jaw, crystallizing over her dark lashes. Edward could feel his own impending arousal as he gazed at the Siren before him. It was a novice sensation and yet so natural as he reached out towards her, wanting her to move closer. He wanted to feel her against him.

Bella smiled at his outstretched hands, grasping onto his fingers with her own without a second thought and let him guide her towards his body. The distance was only mere inches and yet it felt like miles until she finally reached him, their fingers entwining. A trickling shock buzzed through the night air as warmth rose around and between them. It was clear to them both that they were here for a reason. They were here for each other.

Bella freed a hand, reaching up to brush some of his hair, damp from the steam, back from his eyes. She wanted to see him – all of him.

"What is your name?" Edward whispered into the night air, never removing his hooded gaze from the vampire before him.

"Bella," she breathed. It was the prettiest name he had ever heard, though the meaning behind it hardly lived up to her loveliness.

"And you?"

He smiled, pulling her in closer.

"Edward."

There were a hundred more questions surfacing from each, but they were caught in their throats as their chests met for the first time beneath the springs. She was warm. The water had heated her skin much more than his in the small amount of time he had been submerged. A gasp fell from Bella's mouth as her eyes widened and then lowered, glancing between the two of them. In a quick, serpentine motion, she reached up to wind her arms behind Edward's neck, her fingers dancing in the slightly curled hair at the base of his head.

She licked her lips in her growing arousal and Edward's eyes darted to the movement like a drowning man spotting a life preserver. He wanted her badly, and she could sense his need as much as she could her own.

"Well, Edward," she stared back up at him, "I want you to kiss me."

He complied greedily, hungrily, insatiably, as he pressed one of his hands to the back of her head, holding him to her with his other as it wound around her waist. She gasped against his cool mouth, his silky tongue darting out to taste her lips. Their mouths moved together in perfect harmony and it hardly mattered that they had never done this before. They were made for each other; their mouths were but puppets to their inner desires.

Bella's fingers furled and unfurled around Edward's soft locks, combing through the tendrils as though she found peace in this simple movement. He, however, found anything but as his exhales became low, rumbling growls with each swipe of her fingers over his highly sensitive scalp. The rhythm of her fingers was like a siren call all on their own. On the next tug of his hair, his hips flexed involuntarily, his arousal pressing hard against her own.

Bella's breathing seemed as though it were a lifeline; the panting, keening inhalations the only semblance of her human life as she rocked against Edward, the movements soothing and worsening the gentle throb that had built deep within her. Her arousal had reached a fever pitch and as Edward lay imprisonment to her mouth, so she did to his arousal as she kicked her legs out and around Edward's waist, anchoring herself to him.

She cried out as his hand moved from around her own waist, drifting in the hot water between the two of them as his finger brushed the swollen nub that was the bane of her arousal. She jerked against his hand, letting out a moan which he quickly swallowed, his lips not yet releasing hers. His tongue in her mouth and his finger strumming against her sodden arousal, she tasted and felt divine. He never wanted this moment to end, and yet his hips moved of their own accord as they attempted to keep a rhythm with his hand, pressing to her thigh.

She flexed against him, tightening her hold, and he finally – and unfortunately – released her mouth as he dragged his open mouth across her jaw and down her throat. She groaned against him as he slipped one, and then two agile, long fingers between her folds and into her opening, letting her push against him to search for her own rhythm. He was suddenly grateful for his mind reading; for his unwanted ability to see picture perfectly the ins and outs of such a sensual dance in ways other couples went about the motions. Edward could feel the sensations of her pretty, keening sounds against her throat as they vibrated out of her and into him.

Her walls were quivering beneath his assault and Edward growled, removing his fingers, but just as quickly replaced them with his hard arousal. Bella's head tilted back soundlessly as he filled her swiftly to the hilt. She had been a virgin, but she was a vampire; there was no pain, no need to go slowly, only pleasure – sweet, unbearable pleasure.

Edward stayed as still as he could, staring up at the beautiful Bella before him, blinking away the steam and tangling of his hair as he watched her stretch her elegant, creamy neck until she came back down. Her arms loosened until she grasped the back of his hair with her fingers, tilting his head up towards her as though he would ever deny her. He hadn't moved within her yet, but they both wanted to feel this, to memorize the completeness they shared.

Staring into his deeply golden eyes, seeing the intensity of his passion there, she moved against him, wanting to take him deeper, harder, faster. Edward complied until she was tightening around him, her mouth finding refuge with his as her walls throbbed around him, milking him for all he was worth. He held out until the last possible quiver of her inner muscles, wanting to watch her pleasure before granted his own. When he finally released, burying himself to her hilt, he could feel her rearing over him once more, her muscles quivering and clenching as he emptied within her.

The sounds of their release only turned into sounds of arousal as he moved within her once more, still hard, still wanting as a vampire always was. He could take her over and over again in the steaming hot spring, but he wanted something else. Something more.

Her arms and legs clasped around him like a metal pole in a riptide, he kicked off from the heated water, holding her to him like a dear, dear lover as he swam to the edge of the spring. He pulled her from the water with him, their mouths connected in a similar way as their lower halves. His tongue worshipped hers; they didn't duel, only begged for one another. His feet hit the rocky bottom of the springs as he dug deeper, plunging them out of the crystal clear, steaming water. He held her with him as he drifted to the ground beside the opening, lying back and completely resilient to watch her move over him.

And move, she did. Her body was its own entity now, her pleasure not only hers anymore as she writhed above him, taking him within her deeper and stronger than before. Her hands on his hard, toned chest steadied her as she rocked and she threw her head back in pure ecstasy, her dark hair cascading down her back like a waterfall.

Edward watched from the ground as she moved against him, taking him unimaginably deeper, her quivering walls suctioning him in. He never wanted this to end and yet he was not close enough. He shot up, his hands finding refuge against her slender, smooth back, his mouth circling around the pink rosebuds that tipped her beautiful chest. She cried out for him, rocking once more as his tongue swirled ravenously, his teeth grazed delicately.

It was almost her undoing as he flexed his hips into her, but she wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to let this – him – go. She rode over him like waves as she bathed in the sensations running straight from her groin, straight from her aching breasts as he lavished them.

He couldn't get enough of her taste. He wanted to caress every inch of her skin, with the pads of his fingers and the tip of his tongue. His tongue won out as he circled her heavenly breasts one last time before dragging a line of cool dampness between them, over her sternum, across her collarbones, dipping into the hallow of her throat, up her neck, over her chin, and back to her delicious lips. The sound of her gasping breaths and writhing moans was music to his ears as he went.

Her mouth parted for him as his tongue continued its sensual assault, leaving every stone unturned, every sensation in her body singed and healed at the same time. She cried out against his mouth as his left hand moved to palm her breast and his right snaked down between her legs, caressing places where only he had ever touched. She came marvelously, fruitfully against him, her walls tightening and grasping at him as though trying to keep him there forever.

His hands returned to her back, clawing at her, his mouth insistent as he flexed into her once, twice, three times and then was finding his own release, his body feeding hers quickly, harshly. She trembled above him, lost in her own pleasure, lost in her never-waning arousal. She needed him again; just once more before she could release her hold on him.

He knew what she needed like it was his own desire, and it _was_ his own desire. He worked at her like he was trying to climb inside of her, like he was trying to take refuge within her sopping body and she knew that if he tried hard enough, she would let him. She could feel him everywhere. Her toes, her heels, her legs, her groin, her stomach, her chest, her throat, her head...

She could feel him in her eyes, in her nose, in the ends of her hair. He was a part of her now, as much as she was a part of him. He had succeeded in becoming one with her – he had climbed inside of her very soul.

Desperate to fulfill the connection, to ensure he never left her, and she him, Edward flipped them quickly, pressing Bella roughly into the hard ground below them. Her marbled body made an indent in the ground, but neither of them cared. It was only visible proof of this magical connection as he reared over her, taking her again.

His movements were too fast, too jerky to be natural as he moved in her, above her, with her. Bella wrapped her long legs around Edward's waist, goading him deeper, harder. He complied, unable to keep anything from the Siren vampire.

His back arched as he moved to caress her breasts with his talented mouth once more and Bella writhed off of the ground, pressing her chest closer to him. She groaned and he growled, their sounds always reciprocal. They formed a beautiful song as they moved, taking one another, conquering one another, worshiping one another.

The end was approaching fast as Edward circled his hips, earning yet another moan as Bella reached up, snaking her arms around his neck and holding him to her as a dear lover. Her fingers stroked through his damp hair as he nipped at her jaw, whispering words of encouragement, words of promise, words of love. They would need each other from here on out, there was no doubt about that. Right now, all there was, was a conjoined release. The pleasure radiated from the both of them, from their connection outward until they were both tattered and used, lying still over each other.

Their connection hadn't been separated, but they were fulfilled. They were satiated for now. Her fingers resumed the combing of his hair as she blinked away the haze of her arousal, never having known how desperate and wanton it could be for a vampire. His mouth found hers again, his eyelashes brushing her cheeks as they moved in sync, silently thanking and pleading with each other.

Her arms entangled him, held him to her as he slipped from her, moving to press her to him. He never wanted to let go.

"Do you always make love to the first vampire you come across?" Bella's soft voice was teasing, lilting and Edward adored it more than any other sound in the world. "Do you?" he countered back. She only smiled, knowing this was something that they, and they alone, had shared with each other.

She belonged to him now, just as he belonged to her.

"Why are your eyes that color?" The pretty brunette's question had earned a smile and a squeeze of the hand that Edward was latched on to.

"There is much we have to learn about one another," Tanya heard Edward reply. Tanya watched as he and the new vampire made their way through the slowly lighting sky. Edward had been gone for seven hours. She had wanted to search for him, but her sisters told her to leave him be. Now they all stood, watching as Edward brought home the little red-eyed vampire.

Edward could hear the sanctioned thoughts flying through his family's minds. He could hear the excitement, the confusion, the happiness, and the jealously. The last one, from Tanya's mind, had him glancing at Bella beside him with concern. He hadn't meant to hurt Tanya and he didn't want to impose on his family, but his greatest concern now was for Bella. He wanted her to be accepted – red eyes and all. He wanted her to be accepted as his mate just as easily as he had accepted Esme for Carlisle; just as easily as he would accept a mate for one of the Denali's.

His concerns were unfounded, though, as Esme clasped Carlisle's hand, a grin brokering across her face. Her lonely, passionate son had seemingly found a vampire to call his own. She smiled at Carlisle and he smiled back, knowing that this is what they had hoped for their Edward all along. And Edward now smiled at Bella, having heard the acceptance and love from his parents.

Bella was nervous when introduced to the gathering of vampires that all lived in a house like mortals. _How strange_ , she thought at first, but it quickly became clear to her that these vampires loved like mortals; they loved and acquainted themselves as mortals and that was as new to her as it was amazing. They welcomed her with opened arms and an open house, hugging her even when she seemed too shy. They liked her against all odds. They liked her even though they fed from animals, and she fed from humans.

Edward's hand never once moved from Bella's grasp as he watched her become engulfed by his oversensitive, over-loving family. He worried that she wouldn't like so much attention – she was shy, even after the scene at the hot springs – but she blossomed with the love and acceptance as much as he did.

 _Would you like to explain why the air is stagnant with sex, Edward?_ Irina thought to her dear friend, but he only grinned shyly at her, and then averted his gaze as though embarrassed, but ecstatic. He loved this little vampire, Bella. It was a fast love, an intense love, but wasn't it always that way between vampires? Even Tanya had to admit as Edward shot one of his award winning crooked smiles at the newcomer, and she watched the girl tremble at the sight, that Bella deserved Edward. She could be good for him; she could make him happy. Tanya loved Edward, but not as much as his Bella could. Edward saved one of his smiles for Tanya, thanking her with his eyes. She couldn't help but to giggle back.

A Siren in her own right, Tanya knew when to give up the game. Edward had Bella now; she would not disrespect that any more than she would disrespect Carlisle and Esme's connection.

Edward was happy with the overwhelming welcome party, but he wanted to be alone with his little vampire. He wanted to cherish her on his own. He wanted to hide her away so that only he and he alone could make contact with her. Of course, he would never do such a thing, but as he listened to the tempting sound of Bella's laughter ring through from something Esme had said to her, he couldn't help but to be jealous that he hadn't first made her laugh.

Bella took Edward's hand in hers again, loving the easy joviality of his family, but also wanting to be alone with her bronze-haired vampire. It would be a long night of talking and touching and caressing, and she was eager to begin as soon as possible. She wanted to know every detail about Edward and he her.

"Will we be leaving Alaska?" Bella asked of her Edward later in the night as she lay across his bare chest. His fingers drew up her spine, sending tingles through her body. They had had each other so many times in one night, and yet she always wanted more.

Edward smiled to himself at her questioning. It didn't matter to him where they lived, as long as they were together. "Carlisle and Esme will be heading to Albany, New York, but if you'd like to stay in Alaska, then we will."

"You'd like to go with them?" Bella asked, nuzzling her face against Edward's chest. It seemed their bodies were meant to fit together in every possible way.

"I'd like to be wherever you are," Edward responded, uncertain of his answer. Yes, he'd like to stay with his mentor and father, as well as his loving mother, but that was not of consequence. He would only like to stay with them if Bella was there as well.

Bella knew why he answered as he did. He wanted to go with his parents, but not if it was not where she wanted to go. Luckily for him, she would follow anywhere he wanted, anywhere he asked. She smiled against his marble skin, her fingers moving to brush against the prominent arousal that pressed against her belly as she gave him everything he could ever want, "Then Albany it is."

The years only increased Bella and Edward's love for one another; only solidified their devotion. Edward was fiercely protective; Bella was unwaveringly loyal. They banded together with Carlisle and Esme, forming a small coven out of love and loyalty that grew with the addition of four new siblings. Bella loved each and every member as though they were her own kin, and in a way, they were. The eight of them knew no boundaries, knew nothing other than requited love and friendship as they journeyed through eternity together.

Bella and Edward visited the springs as often as they could, confessing their love for one another countless times each hour they were there. Now, golden eyes staring at golden eyes, Bella couldn't help but to splash Edward with an alluring giggle.

Edward meant to reciprocate, but instead pulled Bella to him, a dazzling grin to his face the entire time. But Bella had a plan to hurtle them back through time; to take them back to the fateful day half a century ago. She snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers finding refuge in his silky bronze locks.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love," Edward replied, holding onto his Bella tightly. He wouldn't let her remove herself an inch if he could help it. Bella grinned, and then leaned closer to Edward, sending a tremor down his spine as she whispered against the shell of his ear, "I want you to kiss me."

He smiled, recalling the first request she had ever made of him and gave in wholeheartedly, spelling his love and devotion through his mouth to hers.

 **Thanks for reading! I don't normally write in third person, but I kind of wanted to give it a try and thought it would be a good option for a one-shot. Hopefully I did not fuck it up!**


End file.
